Please Don't Leave Me...I need You!
by krysCMM
Summary: R/T PG-13 for now... Tristan comes to rory late one night soaken wet and tells her that he might have to leave not only hartford, but CT all together!
1. New Hampshire

AN: Trory! Of course! I don't write anything else~ R/R please!  
  
  
  
Rory looked over her desk. There were pictures of them together all scattered all over it. They only were going out for five months, but there were pictures as if they had been going out for years. She traced her finger along the picture of them together at their school's basketball game. Both wearing school colors and jumping up and down. She remembered that their team won. She looked over to another picture of them. This one had them standing together with his strong muscular arms wrapped around her, both grinning happily. She really loved him.  
  
She sat down on her bed and looked down at the sweatshirt she was wearing. It was his. It smelled of his Adidas cologne that seemed to relax her every time she smelt it. Everything about him made her relaxed and feel safe. Safer than she has ever felt. Whenever she was with him, it was as if nothing bad could happen. She longed for him to hold her close to him. She looked over to the head of her bed, where the build-a-bear that they made together sat. She took it in her hands and after examining it, she held it close to her as she laid down on her side and remembered the day they made it. They went to the store where you stuff, name, and dress bears. They each made one of the other so they could have them close when they couldn't be together. The one he made of her was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had a coffee cup on the front of it. But the one that she made of him, was also dressed in jeans, but instead had a sweatshirt on that was almost just like the sweatshirt she had on at the moment.  
  
Just as she was about to fall asleep holding the bear, the doorbell rang. She got up quickly and ran to the door. She looked out the window to see who had come to their house at eleven at night. She was scared because it wasn't only late, but she was home alone also. Lorelei was out at an inn convention.  
  
Rory opened the door and looked out into the darkness. There stood Tristan. It had been raining outside and he was drenched. Raindrops stuck to his eyelashes daring to fall down. For the first time, Rory saw the look of fright in his eyes. "Tristan?"  
  
He just walked in and hugged Rory close. "Tristan what's wrong?" She asked closing the door. He stepped back and looked her in the eyes. "Rory, please just hold me." He said in a shaky voice. Rory didn't know what was the matter, but she nodded. He hugged her again. He was cold and wet, and if she didn't get him out of those clothes, he'd get pneumonia. "Tristan, you can't stay in these clothes, you'll get sick." She told him, still in his arms. He just nodded and followed her into her bedroom. She took off her sweatshirt and put it on the bed. "Take off that shirt and put that on, I'll find some pants for you." She looked through her closet as he peeled the soaked shirt off of his back and practically crawled into the sweatshirt.  
  
It was warm against his body, even more so, since Rory had been wearing it. Rory ran out of the room and towards the dryer. She came back with a pair of his sweatpants that he left there a while ago. "Here, put these on and give me your wet ones. She took his wet shirt off of the floor as he climbed out of his damp pants and slid into the dry ones. She smiled, picked up the clothes and put them in the dryer. She came back again with a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around them and looked at him. He looked so helpless. Like a little boy. "Tristan, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked him softly while holding his hand.  
  
After a moment, he nodded. "It's my parents.they were fighting and yelling, not like that's anything new, and well, they said that they're getting a divorce. I thought about what it would be like if they ever actually did break up, but I never thought that it would actually happen, you know. And well, now my mom is moving to New Hampshire, and she wants me to come live with her instead of my dad. My dad's staying in our old house."  
  
"You're moving?" She asked, voice shaky. He gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"That's the thing. I can't. I don't want to leave you. If I leave you I don't know what I'd do with myself. I like my mother a hell of a lot more than my father, but I have to stay in Connecticut. I can't be away from you Rory. I love you too much to do it. But my mother told me to give her a decision my next Friday. That's when she's moving out. Rory, we're in the senior year of high school. I can't leave. We always planned on going to Harvard together." He trailed off. Rory didn't know what to say. This was such a shock to her. Not having him in at least a driving's reach scared her. She couldn't live with out him either. "Rory, say something." He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Tristan, this is such a shock to me, I don't know what to say. All I can say is that I love you and cant live without you. Tristan." She started crying. Tears streaming down her face. "Tristan, don't leave me." He pulled her close. She was now seated in his lap. Both sobbing.  
  
"Rory, I'm not leaving you. I can't."  
  
A.N.; Hope you like it. More coming soon! Enjoy! R/R please! 


	2. Never

Part Two: Please Don't Leave Me!  
  
Pairing: R/T.Trory Of course  
  
Disclaimer: nope, not mine!  
  
Reviews: Be nice! I'm new at this!  
  
On with the story:  
  
  
  
Rory had fallen asleep in his arms. But he couldn't sleep. He just sat and watched her. How he could ever leave her was beyond him, but what would he do about his mother. How would he explain exactly why he wasn't going to move in with her? And what if his father got mad at him for any reason and kicked him out. He wouldn't have anywhere to go besides to New Hampshire, and hours and hours away from the one he loved. 'When did life become so difficult?' He asked himself.  
  
Since they were still in the sitting position, he lifted her up gently and placed her on her bed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before walking out into the empty kitchen. He sat down and laid his head in his hands and sighed. He looked over to the far counter and there was a map of Connecticut and it's surrounding states. He got up and opened the map before sitting back down to examine it. He put his finger on Stars Hallow, Connecticut and then over to Greenfield, New Hampshire. (*A.N. I don't know if there is a Greenfield, NW, but I made it up! I didn't feel like looking a town up! *) They were so far away from each other. He closed the map and put it back on the counter in it's previous spot and made some coffee. Since they had started going out, Rory taught him to appreciate coffee more.  
  
He sat and drank the coffee starring into space. He never ever thought that he'd be in this position. Debating whether to leave Rory, the love of his life or not. Of course, he didn't want to, but it wasn't that easy. This decision could ruin his whole family. Not like the divorce wouldn't, but it could really hurt the relationship he had with both of his parents, especially his mother.  
  
Back in Rory's room, she squirmed and looked around her room for Tristan. She didn't see him and immediately she panicked. 'Had he left?' she asked herself. "TRISTAN!" She yelled.  
  
He heard her and ran into her room. "Rory, it's okay, I'm here, I didn't go anywhere." He hugged her as she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that you left me." She breathed heavily and looked him in his eyes. "You won't will you?" She asked him. He shook his head no. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
"Never." He whispered into her hair.  
  
P2C2 (part2 chapter2 for all of you that don't know)  
  
Lorelei drove home from the inn convention. She was let out early and Rory would be happy that she would be coming home so she wouldn't have to be alone. She parked in the driveway and saw Tristan's black BMW in the driveway. She smiled. Rory probably was afraid and called him over. She walked into the house and into the kitchen. She peeked into Rory's open door and saw Tristan hugging a sobbing Rory.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned as she walked in.  
  
"Mom." Tristan let her go and Rory ran to hug her mom.  
  
"Rory are you okay?" She asked looking into her damp eyes. Rory nodded. "Why are you crying."  
  
Rory tried to tell her mother what was going on, but she couldn't. She started crying again. Tristan got up and hugged her close again. "it's okay Rory. I'll tell her."  
  
"Okay, tell me now." Lorelei was getting worried. "What's going on Tristan?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's not either of our health or anything." They sat down on Rory's bed and Rory leaned on Tristan as he continued. "My parents are getting a divorce. And my mom is moving to New Hampshire. And well, she wants me to move with her. But that's too far from Rory. I can't leave her. But I don't exactly wanna live with my father either."  
  
"So its between your mother and Rory?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"But I wanna stay close to Rory. I mean I love her." He pulled her closer. Her crying eased.  
  
Lorelei didn't know what to say. What could she say to help either of them?  
  
  
  
A.n. Short I know! 


	3. Stunned

Title: Please Don't Leave Me.I need you!  
  
Pairing: Trory R/T  
  
Disclaimer.u know the drill  
  
P1C3 (part 1 chapter 3) incase you still don't know!  
  
The three sat in silence for a few minutes, but it was Lorelei who broke the silence. "Guys, I don't know what to tell you. Tristan, you have to make a choice whether to stay in Hartford or move to New Hampshire. You know that. I know that you guys love each other allot, and I always believed that your heart would tell you what to do. I don't really like bringing this up, but my heart told me not to marry Max. And I feel that my heart was right in that decision. Follow your hearts." She smiled in encouragement at both of them before saying: "Tristan, stay with Rory tonight. Don't drive home in darkness." She patted him on the back before kissing her daughter goodnight. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She left and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Rory and Tristan sat and looked at each other. "Follow our hearts." Rory whispered. He just nodded and put his chin on his knees and looked at her.  
  
"Follow our hearts." He held her hand. "Come on Ror, let's go to bed. This has been too long of a night." She nodded.  
  
"I'm going to change first. Sleeping in jeans isn't too comfortable."  
  
He laughed slightly, he knew she was trying to lighten the mood a little bit. "You stay and change, I'll get the bedding for the couch." He got up to go but Rory stopped him.  
  
She put her hand on his arm. He turned around to look at her. "Stay with me." She said softly. "I won't be able to sleep without you here."  
  
He nodded before hugging her tight. "Sure."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom." She took her coffee pictured pajamas out of her room and to the bathroom. Tristan started fixing the bed. And sat down with a sigh. It had been a long night and now it was close to four in the morning. His eyes were probably blood shot, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was being with Rory. Soon Rory walked into the room with her cute pajamas on and crossed the room to sit next to him. "Ready to sleep?" She asked and nudged him with her shoulder.  
  
"More than you know. You slept a little bit before, but I didn't sleep one wink." He smiled back at her.  
  
"Well I guess we should go then." He nodded and lied down. Rory lied down next to him and put her head down on his chest.  
  
"Do you think your mom will be okay with this?" He asked her when they were finally settled and the lights were off.  
  
"I think she'll understand." He ran his fingers through her chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Good night Mary." He smiled at the nickname.  
  
"Good night bible boy." They both fell asleep smiling.  
  
P2C3 (if you don't know what it is by now, you're pretty damn slow! ()  
  
Lorelei woke up about ten o'clock the next morning and went down to make some coffee. She looked at the empty couch and made a confused face. She continued on to the kitchen and peaked into Rory's room again. There lied a sleeping Rory and Tristan. Lorelei knew that they didn't do anything. The door was open for crying out loud. She knew that Rory just needed him to be there for her that night. She slowly closed the door, so she wouldn't wake them while she walked around outside. Instead of making her own coffee, she decided to go to Luke's. So she left them a note and left.  
  
Rory woke up and felt a strong muscular arm around her. She looked up to look at Tristan's face. He was still asleep and breathing heavy. She smiled and cuddled deeper into him. That was the best sleep she's ever had. With his arm around her gave her warmth that she loved. She remembered what happened the night before and the whole situation. It all seemed as if it was all a dream. Nightmare actually, and that none of it could happen to them. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was all reality and it scared Rory.  
  
She didn't want to get up from his embrace, so she laid there in his arms until he too woke up. "Good morning." She said softly when he woke.  
  
"Morning beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "How was your sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Great. How bout yours?"  
  
"Equally great. I wish we could sleep like that everyday." He ran his hands through her hair again.  
  
She nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
An idea sprang into Tristan's head. "Rory. I have an idea. What if we get engaged? My parents couldn't do anything to separate us if we were engaged to be married! We wouldn't have to get married yet. Whenever we'd be ready!"  
  
Rory was shocked. Yes, she loved him, but was she ready to become engaged and then married? They were young. They sat up. Rory didn't know what to say to him. She thought about it. Tristan just sat and watched her patiently. He knew that this was a big decision and that Rory would have to think of every possibility before answering him.  
  
"Are you serious?" She choked out. He nodded and took her hand in his. She thought again. "Tristan, I love you. You know that. And with that said. My answer to that would be yes!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh my god!" He pulled her to him and held her tight. "I love you Rory." They both laughed.  
  
"I'm going to become Mrs. Tristan DuGrey!" She squealed.  
  
"I know. Isn't it great!?!?"  
  
"Isn't what great?" Just than Lorelei walked into Rory's room with three cups of coffee. She handed them out before sitting down on a stool waiting for an answer. Rory and Tristan looked at each other and smiled. "Come on! TELL ME!" She squealed.  
  
"Well, we are engaged!" Rory watched Lorelei's expression turn to shock.  
  
"Seriously?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Yeah. But we aren't going to get married until we're married though." Tristan set it straight that they weren't getting married any time soon.  
  
"Mom, aren't you going to say anything?" Rory asked.  
  
"Umm.." Was all Lorelei said.  
  
  
  
A.N. Cliff hanger!! Will Lorelei approve? NEXT CHAPTER SOON COMING! 


	4. APPROVED

Same summary, pairing and disclaimer as previous chapters:  
  
One with the story  
  
"Mom, aren't you going to say anything?" Rory repeated again.  
  
"Lorelei. Are you alright?" Tristan asked. Lorelei, mouth still open, walked over to the living room couch and sat down. "Lorelei?" He asked again.  
  
"Um...." She started again. "Are you serious?" She asked again. Rory and Tristan were now seated next to each other holding hands and looking at Lorelei. They both just nodded. "I don't know exactly what to tell you again. This is really a shock. I didn't think that this is what you'd think of to solve your problem." She looked at both of them. They were in love. She knew that they were both smart and wouldn't get married before they were ready. She smiled. "Tristan, you're going to be my son?" She smiled and tears started coming.  
  
Tristan and Rory both let out a breath neither knew was kept in and went over to hug Lorelei. "Mom, I was so scared that you'd tell us we were crazy." Rory said after the hugging was done and they all slouched back on the couch. (You didn't think she'd approve did you?)  
  
"Well, I didn't know at first. But I know you guys are smart kids and you'll do what's right." She smiled warmly at them. "Tristan, when are you going to tell your folks?" She asked. Drinking a cup of coffee off the table.  
  
"Today I guess.... or tomorrow."  
  
"Guys...from experience, I think the sooner you tell your parents Tristan, the better. You know what happened with my parents when I didn't tell them I was going to marry Max. It wasn't pretty."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I can not believe that they took it so well." Tristan said as he and Rory walked out of the DuGrey mansion hand in hand.  
  
"Well, I think my last name saved us a lot of trouble." She smiled up to him.  
  
"Yeah." He stopped and pulled her to him in a hug. "We're getting married Rory." She smiled and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
SHORT BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING MUCH.  
  
BUT I'M WARNING YOU.... EVERYTHING SEEMS GOOD NOW....EVERYONE APPROVES.....BUT THE STORY TAKES A TURN FOR THE WOSRT ......COMING UP! 


End file.
